The green Masked Hero and Heroine
by Menydragon5
Summary: Izuku has another bad day at school and goes to the beach near his home to calm down. He finds an old mask while there and takes it home. Now he along with another have the power of the Mask. What's going to happen with two cartoony heroes running around at night? Izuku wearing the Mask pops up and smiles at the readers. "Well come on in and find out. Cartoony Plus Ultra!"
1. Izuku makes a deal with the Mask Part 1

**Hey everybody! And I know, I know. Another story! What the hell are you thinking Menydragon5! I'm sorry. But I have to many stories in my head that want to come out. But like I said before I won't abandon any of my other stories.** **So anyway, here is a crossover I haven't seen yet. My Hero Academia and The Mask. I hope you all like it, but first some info I think all of you should know about this story.**

 **1\. Izuku will not be dark in this story. He will kill, but only if he absolutely has to or feels like it's the right thing to do.**

 **2\. There are two masks in this story. (but definitely not in the way your thinking)** **(this will also be a original version of the Mask)**

 **3\. This story is rated M for good reasons. If you don't like blood and lemons, don't read.**

 **4\. This is a mask story, so expect cartoony craziness, violence and other things to happen.**

 **5\. This is a harem story. (there are two harems in this one. And one of them is a yuri harem)** **(other crossover characters are also in this story)**

 **Who is in the harems will be at the end of this chapter. (so no asking for anyone else to be in it.) Now let's get started!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia or The Mask.**

 **Chapter Warnings: Adult Language, Mild** **Incest** **, Mild cartoony violence.**

"Talking."

(Thinking.)

"sounds"

"Loud Sounds"

"VERY LOUD SOUNDS"

"ALL MIGHT BUFF FROM TALKING."

"Electronic Talking."

 **"Big electronic Talking."**

 _"The Mask Talking."_

 **Special Attacks, Locations and Time of day.**

 **Dagobah Municipal Beach Park. Musutafu, Japan.** **Five o'clock In the afternoon.**

A lone male figure stands on the elevated sidewalk as he looks down at the beach in shock. (How did it get this bad?)

Almost every inch of sand was covered in trash, it looks more like a junkyard than a beach. The figure let's out a sad sigh and than walks down the stairs and on to the beach. He walks through a small path through all the garage and stops a few steps away from the water. He looks out over the ocean sadly as a few tears fall from his eyes. (They are all right about me. I got to stop kidding myself. I can never be a hero.)

The figure is a fourteen year old teen boy. He stands five feet, three inches tall with peach skin, dark green messy, spikey hair with black highlights, dark green eyes, freckles on his cheeks and thin lips. He has a slim body shape with slim arms, big hands, slim fingers, slim waistline, narrow hips, slim butt, slim legs and big feet. He is wearing a black button up shirt with yellow buttons, black pants, red boots and a brown backpack.

The teen boy let's out a sad sigh and looks up into the sky. "uhh." (I better get home. I don't want to worry mom.) He turns around and starts to walk back through the garbage. A green glow to his right catches his attention. He turns his head in that direction as the last of his tears fall from his eyes. (huh? What is that?)

He wipes his eyes with his left sleeve and than starts to walk over where the glow is coming from. The glowing stopped just before He got to it. (It stopped?) He stops at the spot where he thinks the glowing was coming from, looks down and all around the ground for it. (I think it was somewhere around here. But none of this stuff looks like it should even still work.)

He knees down and carefully digs through the garbage. After a little while he was about to give up, when after moving a small sheet of metal, his eyes widen seeing a smooth jade green mask. It has two eyeholes, a hole for the mouth and a pink heart on it's left cheek.

He drops the sheet of metal, grabs the mask and picks it up off the ground. (Was the glow coming from this mask? Maybe it was the sunlight reflecting off of it.)

He puts it back down and takes off his backpack and unzips it. (Like I said it's getting late. I'll just take it home with me.) He than puts the mask into his backpack, zips it back up and puts the backpack back on.

He stands back up, takes a deep breath and starts to walk home. (I hope my eyes don't look red. I don't want to make mom worry.)

 **Outside of a apartment's door. Six, five in the afternoon.**

The teen boy pulls out his keys from his right pant's pocket and unlocks the door. He walks in and calls out as he closes and locks the door back. "Mom! I'm home!"

"Izuku-kun!"

A feminine voice comes from a open entryway from Izuku's left and then he hears footsteps coming towards him. He is than pulled into a hug which he returns. "Sorry I'm a little late. I didn't worry you to much did I mom?"

His mom pulls away and looks at Izuku with a smile, that he can't help but to return with a blush. "Just a little sweetie. I'm just happy you're home. Did you have a good day at school?"

The forty year old woman stands five feet, three inches tall with peach skin, green hair that has two bangs framing her face with a small high ponytail, green eyes and thin lips. She has a rounded body shape with thick arms, small hands, slim fingers, D-cup breasts, rounded waistline, full hips, rounded butt, thick shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a white button up shirt, a pink long sleeve sweater, blue skirt that stops just above her knees, yellow apron and white slippers.

Izuku's smile drops and he sadly looks away. "No, not really. I'm going to go to my room and do my homework." He than walks pass her towards his room. "Just call me when dinner is ready, ok mom?"

She lightly grabs Izuku's right arm, making him look back at her with his right eyebrow raised. She than looks at him sadly. "Izuku-kun. I'm sorry, I'm sorry that you have to put up with everything you have to go through at school. I'm sorry that you didn't inherit my stupid quirk." She than looks away from him with a frown. "That you didn't inherit your... father's quirk." She than turns him around and looks into his eyes. "But I'm really sorry about giving up on your dream."

Izuku was frowning when she mentioned his father, but his eyes widen when she turns him around and hears what she says. "Mom, what are you..."

She than puts her hands on his shoulders as tears run down her face. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. As soon as we found out that you are quirkless, I just knew that you couldn't be a pro hero." Izuku looks away sadly, but looks back when she continues. "But, and I know that you don't want to hear this. But you can still be a kind of hero. Just not a pro like All Might. A doctor, a fireman... or even a police officer. You can still be any of these." She than pulls him into a hug. "And I promise to never give up on your dreams again."

Izuku hugs her back as a small smile forms on his face. But he also blushes as he feels her big breasts rub against his chest. "Thanks mom. I... I kind of need to hear that." (though it's still not... no she's right. I need to start thinking more realistically.) He than let's her go and turns around as she hears the sadness fill his voice. "I'm going to go do my homework." He than walks down the hall to a closed door to his left. He opens it, walks into his room and closes the door behind himself.

His mom was a few steps behind him and tried to reach out to him, but he had already closed the door. She let out a sad sigh and puts her right hand on the door. She looks at it sadly for a few seconds before turning and heading back to the entryway with her fingers slowly sliding off the door.

 **One hour later.**

Izuku was sitting at his desk and was finishing up the last bit of his homework. He puts the pencil in his right hand down and than rest his cheek in it. "Maybe trying to be a cop is the right way to go after all."

Than from his backpack that's a little bit to his right. A green glow comes out of it.

Izuku, now wearing a white T-shirt, green sweatpants and without shoes, notices the glow out of the corner of his right eye. He looks down at his backpack and his eyes widen in shock. (What the hec... the mask!) He than reaches in the backpack and pulls out the mask, but the glowing had stopped. (It stopped again? What in the world is this thing?)

As he looks at the mask that he is holding in both hands. He hears a voice that he can't tell if it's male or female inside of his head. _"Do_ _you_ _want_ _to_ _be_ _greater?"_

Izuku jumps out of the chair with a cry of "aaahhh!" and throws the mask up in the air. He watches as it lands right on his bed with shocked eyes. "What the heck."

Even though it doesn't have eyes. Izuku feels like it's looking right back at him. He than hears the voice again, but it sounds like it's farther away. _"Don't_ _be_ _afraid_. _I_ _can't_ _hurt_ _you."_

Izuku keeps his eyes on the mask as he gulps and than walks up to it. "H... how are you able to talk? How can you be alive?" He slowly reaches out for it and picks it up again. "W... what are you?"

The voice comes back and sounds like it did the first time. _"Well_ _to_ _answer_ _your_ _questions_ _from_ _last_ _to_ _first_. _I'm_ a _mask_ _of_ _course_. _I've_ _always_ _been_ _alive_... _I_ _think_. _And_ _overtime_ , _I've_ _absorbed_ _some_ _power_ _of_ _all_ _the_ _people_ _that_ _had_ _quirks_ _that_ _put_ _me_ on _into_ _myself_ , _giving_ _me_ _the_ _ability_ _to_ _talk_... _and_ _something_ _else_ _as_ _well."_

Izuku blinks as he looks at the mask. "What did you mean by...by making me greater? How can you even do that?"

The voice than answers back playfully. _"Simple_ , _all_ _you_ _have_ _to_ _do_ _is_ _put_ _me_ _on_. _And_ _than_ _with_ _the_ _power_ _I_ _give_ _you_ , _you_ _can_ _make_ _all_ _of_ _your_ _dreams_ _one_ _huge_ _step_ _closer_ _to_ _becoming_ _reality."_ The voice than continues sounding a lot more serious. _"But_ _there's_ _some_ _bad_ _that_ _comes_ _with_ _the_ _good_. _And_ _I've_ _got_ _a_ _deal_ _that_ _can_ _hopefully_ _help_ _out_ _the_ _both_ _of_ _us_. _I_ _also_ _have_ _one_ _condition_ _for_ _you_. _Now_ , _will_ _you_ _hear_ _me_ _out_ _or_ _just_ _put_ _me_ _on_ _to_ _get_ _the_ _power?"_

Izuku bites his bottom lip as he looks down at the mask. He thinks about it for a few seconds and than has a more serious look on his face. "I'll hear you out. Can you tell me what your condition is first.?"

The voice than answers back. _"Good_. _You_ _see_ , _I've_ _been_ _around_ _for_ _a_ _long_ _time_. _Before_ _people_ _had_ _powers_ _that_ _all_ _of_ _you_ _call_ _quirks_. _Many_ _people_ _have_ _worn_ _me_. _Few_ _have_ _used_ _my_ _power_ _to_ _do_ _good_. _Well_ _most_ _of_ _done_ _horrible_ _things_. _Stealing_. _Rape_. _Murder_. _I_ _am_ _tiered_ _of_ _my_ _power_ _being_ _used_ _for_ _such_ _things_ _unless_ _the_ _first_ _and_ _last_ _are_ _very_ _necessary_. _Will_ _you_ _use_ _my_ _power_ _to_ _do_ _such_ _things?"_

Izuku's eyes had widen in horror when the voice said what it's power was used for. He than quickly shakes his head. "No no no no no. I would never do anything like that." He than looks at the mask a little sadly. "Even if your power can make me a hero and... and I have to kill someone to save somebody else. I'll do everything that I can before it has to come to that."

The voice than sounds happy. _"Good_ , _that_ _is_ _exactly_ _what_ _I_ _wanted_ _to_ _hear_. _Now_ , _as_ _for_ _the_ _good_ _that_ _comes_ _with_ _my_ _power_. _First_ , _you_ _will_ _be_ _able_ _to_ _do_ _almost_ _anything_. _Second_ , _you'll_ _be_ _almost_ _invincible_ _and_ _almost_ _un-killable_. _Third_ , _you'll_ _be_ _able_ _to_ _have_ _almost_ _anything_ _you_ _want_. _And_ _lastly_ , _thanks_ _to_ _a_ _new_ _ability_ _I_ _have_... Izuku can swear he can hear the voice now smirking. _"Let's_ _just_ _say_ _that_ _with_ _it_ , _the_ _two_ _of_ _us_ _are_ _going_ _to_ _have_ _a_ _big_ _family."_

Izuku blushes and looks at the door before looking back at the mask. "What do you mean by that?"

The voice answers back with a seductive purr. _"Don't_ _worry_ , _I'll_ _tell_ _you_ _more_ _about_ _that_ _later."_ The voice than sounds like it's pouting. _"Now_ _however_ _for_ _the_ _bad_. _One_. _Like_ _I_ _said_ , _you_ _will_ _be_ _able_ _to_ _do_ _almost_ _anything_. _But_ , _there_ _will_ _be_ _plenty_ _of_ _things_ _that_ _you_ _will_ _still_ _be_ _unable_ _to_ _do_. _Two_. _If_ _you_ _are_ _not_ _careful_ , _you_ _can_ _still_ _die_. _You'll_ _have_ _to_ _concentrate_ _for_ _my_ _powers_ _to_ _keep_ _you_ _alive_. _Three_. _Even_ _with_ _my_ _powers_ , _you_ _can't_ _have_ _everything_ _and_ _you'll_ _still_ _have_ _to_ _work_ _hard_ _to_ _get_ _somethings_ _you_ _want_. _And_ _the_ _part_ _I_ _hate_ _the_ _most_. _My_ _powers_ _only_ _work_ _at_ _night."_ The voice than sounds a little happier. _"So_ , _will_ _you_ _listen_ _to_ _the_ _deal_ _I_ _have_ _for_ _you?"_

Izuku bites his bottom lip again as he thinks about it. He was about to answer when he hears his mother's voice through his door.

"Izuku-kun! Dinner is almost ready! Come on sweetie so we can watch a movie together!"

Izuku looks at the door with a small smile. "Ok! I'm coming mom!" He than looks at the alarm clock that is on a dresser on the other side of his bed. He sees that it is now seven, fourteen and than looks back at the mask. "Looks like we'll have to talk about this later."

The voice answers back sounding playful again. _"Or_ _you_ _can_ _put_ _me_ _on_ _now_ _since_ _it's_ _nighttime_ _and_ _feel_ _the_ _power_ _I_ _can_ _give_ _you_. _Than_ _we_ _can_ _go_ _to_ _somewhere_ _a_ _little_ _more_ _private_ _to_ _talk_ _about_ _the_ _deal_. _Just_ _don't_ _try_ _to_ _fight_ _against_ _it_ _when_ _you_ _put_ _me_ _on_. _I_ _promise_ , _it_ _will_ _feel_ _a_ _bit_ _weird_ , _but_ _it_ _will_ _not_ _hurt."_

Izuku looks down at the floor. (What should I do? Can I even trust this thing?) He than looks back up at the mask seriously. (But this could be my only chance to follow my dreams. I have to take it!) He turns the mask around and quickly puts it on his face with his eyes closed.

After a few seconds of nothing happening, Izuku opens his eyes and was about to say something. But his eyes than suddenly widen and his body stiffens up straight. (This feeling... I can't move my body... what.)

 _"Don't panic. Just relax and let my power change you. You'll be ok."_

Izuku stiffly nods his head and closes his eyes. He than feels the mask sticking to his skin and spreading over and around his head. "Ok...aaaaaaaaaa!" His body than quickly spins clockwise forming into a mini multi colored tornado. The top is dark green, the middle is white and the bottom is green. Lucky he stays in one spot, but a few loose items fly around the room and a few figures of heroes fall off of a bookshelf on to the floor. After a few seconds the mini tornado comes to a sudden stop.

"rrrrtttt"

Izuku looks the same from the neck down and his hair is the same. But his face is now light green, he has a pink heart tattoo on his left cheek, his lips are now full and dark green. His skin also looks smoother and shinier like it's almost made out of ink. He than smiles, showing his very shiny white teeth and opens his eyes. He than raises his hands and looks down at them. "I feel incredible."

"Izuku-kun! Are you ok!?"

Izuku looks at the door when he hears his mother's voice. His eyes than change into red beating hearts. "I'm ok!" He than smirks and his heart can be seen beating through his chest. "Don't worry! I'm coming!"

 _"Sorry Izuku. But I really need to talk to you, so let's go where you found me."_

Izuku slumps down and tears run down his face after hearing the voice. "But I want to eat my dinner. And spend the night with my beautiful mom." He than wipes away his tears with his right arm. "I finally feel good about myself for how I really feel about her."

The voice than answers back sounding a little bit sadly. _"I know, I know. Normally I would agree with you, but I want to make really make that deal."_ The voice than sounds like it's smirking. _"But, I don't mind if you have a little fun with that yummy mommy of yours."_

Izuku strings back up straight with a small "boing" and a big grin on his face. "Thank you." He was just about to leave his room when he looks around and sees the small mess his transformation has caused. "But first." He than zooms around, moving like a blur and cleaning up the mess. He comes to a stop in front of the bookshelf as he very slowly and carefully puts a figure of a very buff hero with blond hair back in it's place. (There you go All Might. Thank God it didn't break.) He than looks at all of the different copies of the same hero on most of the shelfs, before he looks at the only female figure poorly hidden amongst them. The figure is of a very curvy heroine with dark hair and big breasts. His eyes turn into hearts again as he looks at her. (I hope that I get to meet you one day Midnight.) He than zooms out of his room.

Meanwhile, Izuku's mom is putting the now finished food on two plates. She looks down at the food with a big smile on her face. (There, not bad if I do say so myself. And I made Izuku-kun's favorite. I hope this can help cheer him up, even if it's just a little.) She than picks up the plates and turns around, but her eyes widen and her mouth drops open in shock.

The once brightly lited kitchen/living room is now mostly dark, except for the light coming from four burning white candles. They are set on a small brown square table with two cushioned chairs on either side.

She was about to say something when she felt something lightly grabs her and than sipns her into a mini tornado. "Aaaaahhhhh!" She comes to a complete stop and is now sitting in one of the chairs. She has her eyes closed tightly and is holding her forehead with both hands. "Oooohhhh. What just happened?" Feeling something odd on her hands, she moves them off her head and opens her eyes to look at them.

She is now wearing long dark green gloves that stop halfway up her biceps, a backless sparkling dark green dress that's tied around her neck, it stops at the bottom of her calfs with slits on both sides from the bottom to almost the top of her thighs, it nicely hugs her curves while showing off a lot of her cleavage and finally dark green three inch heels.

The woman's eyes widen in shock as she looks down at the new clothes she is now wearing. "Where did these clothes come from? How did I get in them?" She than blushes and reaches behind herself with both hands. "W... what happened to my bra?"

"Don't worry Inko-chan. The dress is just a little gift of my love for you."

Inko looks up at the sound of Izuku's voice. "Izuku-kun. What's going..." She stops as her mouth drops open and her blush darkens.

Izuku is now wearing a dark green suit, white button up shirt underneath it, white gloves, dark green tie and dark green shoes. He is standing in front of Inko on the other side of the table with a smile. "You look absolutely breathtaking my lady."

Inko was looking at Izuku up and down, liking the nice fitted suit he is wearing. Her whole face blushes red as she realizes what she is doing. She shakes her head and than looks up at him. "Sweetie, why do you keep saying things like that? What is going on?" She than notices his face and quickly gets up. She goes to get closer to him, but almost falls thanks to the heels she is now wearing. Luckily she is able to use the table to catch her balance and is in front of him in seconds. She gently holds his cheeks with both hands as she looks all over his face. "Izuku-kun, your face is all green. Are you ok? Do you feel sick?"

Izuku shakes his head as he looks into Inko's eyes. "I'm not sick. And I'm more than ok Inko-chan." He than wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her even close to him. His smile grows as he feels her big breasts against his chest. "In fact, the best thing possible has happened to me. I have a quirk now." His smile than changes into a smirk. "And I finally have the guts to do what I've wanted to do for almost a year." He than leans in, closes his eyes and kisses her.

Inko's eyes widen and she makes a shocked little noise into Izuku's mouth. (This can't be happening! We can't be finally kiss... No! Fight it God damn it! He's your son! You know you can't feel this way. Stop it!) She than puts her hands on his shoulders, not noticing the fent pink glow from his heart tattoo. She was about to push him back when he opened his eyes, showing that they had turned into pink beating hearts. (H... hearts? How is... T... that's not important right now! I have to stop this before this goes to far.) But than, pink glowing hearts appear in her green eyes and her hold lessens a bit. (But he said he feels the same way. No! No we can't do this. But he loves me. He would never hurt me like he did. He would never leave me like he left us. But it's wrong! The rest of the world says so! Oh screw what the rest of the world says!) She than wraps her arms around his neck, closes her eyes and kisses him back with as much passion as she can.

Izuku closes his eyes again when Inko started kissing him back. (She's kissing me back! She does love me the same way I love her! Yes! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!) He soon pushes his tongue into her mouth and wraps it around hers. This makes her moan into the kiss and than he slides his hands down to her rounded butt cheeks to rub and lightly squeeze them.

 _"Sorry Izuku, but it's time to go. I promise to try and make it quick so you can get back here soon. Yummy mommy here looks like she wants to have some fun tonight."_

Izuku pulls out of the kiss with a wet "pop" after hearing the voice again. His eyes are half lided as he looks into Inko's own half lided ones. "I know you must have a lot of questions." He gives her butt one last squeeze before moving his left arm around her waist and his right towards the table. "But I have something to do first." The loving smile he is giving her than changes into a playful smirk. "When I get back though. We can continue this in the bedroom." He than brings his plate of food up close to his face. He turns has head to the right, opens his mouth very wide and dumps all the food into it. His cheeks are ballooned out as he chews and puts the plate back on the table. His eyes sparkle as he lightly moans and than he swallows, making a large lump go down his throat. "Absolutely delicious." He looks into her eyes apologetically and rubs her left cheek. "I'm sorry I just wolfed down that wonderful dinner you made. But I will make it up to you when I get back Inko-chan." He gives her a quick kiss and than zooms out of the apartment.

Inko let's out a dreamy sigh as she looks in the direction Izuku zoomed off in. "ugh. Izuku-kun." Than her eyes widen in shock and her whole face blushes red. "Oh dear Kami! We were kissing! His tongue was in my mouth! He was squeezing my..." She than bites her bottom lip and puts her hands on her cheeks. (And I loved every second of it. I'm a monster that's going to hell. But... how did he get a quirk out of nowhere? I have to find him.) She goes to run after him, but has to use the table again to stop herself from falling. She looks down angrily at the heels on her feet. "Darn heels." She quickly kicks them off and runs into her room. She puts on a pair of white flat shoes, a white long sleeve jacket that she zips all the way up, grabs her apartment keys and runs after him.

 **Dagobah Municipal Beach Park. Seven twenty nine in the evening.**

Meanwhile on the deserted garbage filled beach. A person dressed all in black slowly peeks over a row of trash. They look around before diving back down and than peek over another row of trash. They do this three more times before jumping into the air, do a forward flip and than land perfectly on their feet on a clear bit of sand. "The ninja once again moves without alerting any of his enemies."

 _"Izuku, no one was following us in the first place. Can we please just get to business already?"_

Izuku opens his eyes and rools them, they being the only thing that can be seen thanks to the black mask that's covering his head, face and neck. "Ok, ok. Spoilsport." He than reaches up with his left hand and pulls off the ninja mask. He looks up into the stary dark sky with a big smile. "This power is incredible. I feel like I can almost do anything. It's like... like I'm a living cartoon character." He than reaches inside of his pants right pocket with his right hand and pulls out a black frying pan. He tightens his grip on it and than slams it as hard as he can into his face.

"Bam"

Izuku stands completely still for a few seconds before a pain filled "ouch." can be heard. He than tries to pull the frying pan off of his face, But his face sticks to it and his neck stretches as he pulls. He than grabs it with both hands and with one final pull, it comes off with a "pop" and neck springs back with a "boing" His face is squished flat with a look of pain on it. "Remind me to never do that again." He quickly shakes his head and it goes back to normal.

 _"Well, nobody told you to do that you know. Just because your like a cartoon character now doesn't mean that you don't feel any pain. It just hurts a lot less and for a lot less time._ _Now, about my deal."_

Izuku raises his right hand with his index finger pointing up and his eyes closed. "One second please." He than grabs the black shirt with his right hand, pulls it along with all the other the other clothes off and throws them over his shoulder. He is now wearing a green shirt, a black jacket over it, black pants and red boots. "Ok go ahead."

 _"I'm going to get straight to the point. I want a body of my own. And I think that with your help we can do it. Plus, we can also make sure that I don't fall into anyone else's hands for hopefully a long time."_

Izuku's right eyebrow raises and he tilts his head to the right in confusion. "How are we supposed to do all of that?" His confused look than changes into a small frown. "You better not be thinking about taking over my body. Because that's not..."

The voice cuts him off. _"No, I'm not going to take over your body. What I want us to try is to let me permanently fuse myself to you, while you try to make a copy of yourself for me."_

Izuku blinks for a few seconds and than pulls out a hand mirror out of his right jacket pocket. He than looks into it. "Try? You mean you never done this before?"

His reflection shakes his head no and than the voice comes out of it. _"This is my first time, and I'm not completely sure it will work. But I want to do things on my own. And I promise that if this works, I'll won't do anything that you do not want me to."_ The reflection than gives him the puppy dog eyes. _"Please?"_

Izuku's eyes widen and than he let's out a sigh and nods his head. "uhh. What do I have to do?"

The reflection gives Izuku a big smile. _"Thank you. Now all you have to do is, grab the back of your head and pull like your trying to take me off. But only think about making a copy of yourself. I try to fuse myself with you more than I already am right now. Hopefully this should work. If not, the worst case scenario would be me destroying myself."_

Isuku looks down at the reflection in worry. "Destroy yourself! Are you sure it's worth it?"

The reflection nods his head and looks at Izuku very seriously. _"Yes it is. let's do this Izuku."_

Izuku nods his head and throws the mirror over his right shoulder.

"crash"

"Meeeooowww!"

Izuku turns around and looks apologetically in the direction he heard the cat in. "Sorry kitty!" He than takes a deep breath, reaches behind his head with both hands and pulls.

As the seconds go by, Izuku pulls harder and harder. His arms start to shake, he grits his teeth and sweat runs down his face. Soon his green face starts to glow. It starts off dim, but gets brighter and brighter until suddenly. He is once again spinning in a mini multi colored tornado that's green, black and red. As it stays in one spot, small bits of trash get tossed in all directions and sand swirls around it. Izuku's scream is soon heard from within the mini tornado, but soon after another identical scream is heard along with his. It however becomes a bit higher in pitch.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!"

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!"

Suddenly something is shot out of the mini tornado and crashes deep inside a pile of garbage.

"crsshh"

At the top of the pile is a old white refrigerator and it's door is pushed open from the inside. Izuku is sitting inside of it with yellow cartoon stars circling around his head and his eyes spinning. "Why yes All Might. I'd be honored to be your sidekick." He than shakes his head, closes his eyes and holds his forehead with his right hand. "Ok, remind me not to do that again either."

"Don't worry, you don't have to! Because it worked! It actually worked! Thank you Izuku!"

Izuku leans out of the refrigerator and looks down in the direction of where the voice came from. It sounded like his but a bit different. His eyes popped out of his head and his jaw hits the ground with a small "thud" as he sees the person standing there.

The person standing there is the same height, has the same skin tone, hair, eyes, green face, full lips, pink heart tattoo, slim body shape and is wearing the same clothes. But, the person has smaller hands, slimmer waist, curvy hips, curvy butt, shapely legs, smaller feet and small C-cup breasts. She is looking up at Izuku with a smile. "So what do you think? I look pretty good right?"

Izuku jumps out of the refrigerator and lands a few feet in front of the female version of himself. His face is back to normal, but his eyes are wide in shock and a small blush on his cheeks. "W... why... why..." He than raises his right arm and points at her with his index finger. "Why are you a girl version of me!?"

She gives Izuku a pout and puts her hands on her hips. "What? You don't like the idea of having a twin sister?" Her pout than becomes a smirk. "Hey... bro Izuku? I think I have a name for myself. Tell me, what do you think about Izukari Midoriya?" She than gives him a wink with her left eye. "Do you like it?"

 **To be continued.**

 **Now I know that this is not what I promised, but I've been working on this and two other new stories and decided to post them first. (Hopefully before the end of the year) And than the next chapter to my Who Framed Roger Rabbit story next year. (Being my first update in 2019, once again hopefully) But for now let's get to the ten challenges.**

 **1\. Izuku and the Mask.**

 **One day while training up his body for being able to handle One for All. Izuku finds the Mask under some garbage and takes it home with him. That night while looking at it, a strange geen glow comes from it and seems to hypnotize him. He puts it on and it tranforms him. Now every night he puts on the Mask he becomes a manic that walks the line between hero and antihero. Can Izuku keep the Mask a secret from everybody? Will Izuku use the power of the Mask to show the girls and women that he likes how much he cares about them? We he be able to stop himself from going to far, or will he be able to forgive himself if he does? Only you can answer these questions.**

 **Bonus points: 1. You can use any version of the Mask.**

 **2\. You can have characters from the Mask comic books, movies and animated series in your story.**

 **3\. The main pairing is Izuku/harem. (Can be large)**

 **2\. Female Izuku and the Mask.**

 **The same as challenge 1, just with a girl Izuku.**

 **Bonus points: 1. No futa. (Unless it's temporary thanks to the power of the Mask)**

 **2\. Same as challenge 1's first and second bonus points.**

 **3\. The main pairing is Female Izuku/femharem or Female Izuku/bi harem. (Can be large)**

 **3\. Izuku and his masked best friend.**

 **At ten years old Izuku helps out another ten year old boy (your OC) who was being bullied. Turns out the boy is quirkless just like him and soon the two become good friends. Four years later the two are saved by All Might and find out his secret. Deciding that either one of them would be a great inheriter of One for All. All Might trains both of them to see who he will give it to. One week before the decision, the young teen sees a woman** **(Tina Carlyle) being attacked in a alleyway. He tries to help but gets beaten badly and thrown into a dumpster. He falls face first on to the Mask and tranforms.** **After saving her and walking with her to apartment, were she gives him a kiss on the cheek as a thank you. He finds out that no matter what he does he can't take off the mask. So now because he has a powerful but crazy quirk, he let's Izuku have One for All. Now what is U.A. going to be like with Izuku and his now cartoony best friend entering together? What craziness the power of the Mask will put them in? Will he be able to help out Izuku with all the girls that like him while he has his own lady problems? Well it's up to you to answer these questions.**

 **Bonus points: 1. Even though your OC is one of the main characters, he shares the spotlight with Izuku.**

 **2\. The Mask's powers work in the day and night.**

 **3\. The main pairings is Izuku/harem (Can be large) and OC/Tina Carlyle or Oc/Older women harem. (Can be large)**

 **4\. Izuku and his masked cousin.**

 **Your female OC is the niece of Inko and is taken in by her when her family kicks her out. Not because she is just as big a hero geek like her cousin. Not because she is also quirkless. But because her father came home early one day and saw her kissing another girl. Now a few days after Izuku and her found out about All Might's secret, she watches Izuku train to inherit One for All. When it gets dark and All Might was sending them home, she sees something out of the corner of her eyes and walks up to it. It turns out to be a old mask that she puts on. Izuku and All Might can only watch as she transforms. Standing in her place is now a green faced, powerful, more confident and curver version of herself. After some craziness and her promising both All Might and Izuku that she will use her new powers to become a heroine, they all agree she should keep the mask. What's going to happen when both Izuku and his cousin get into U.A.? What will she do when her powers only work at night? What will she do when she notices that Izuku isn't the only one getting attention from a lot of girls? Well it's up to you to answer these questions.**

 **Bonus points: 1. Same as challenge 3's first bonus points.**

 **2\. Same as challenge 2's first bonus points.**

 **3\. The main pairings is Isuku/harem and OC/femharem. (Both can be large)**

 **5\. Izuku and his masked harem.**

 **It's the day before Valentine's day and Izuku doesn't know what to do. He finds his heart pulled in multiple directions to most of the young and even older women he's met during the almost there years he's been at U.A. He has spent a lot of time with all of them and knows what he feels is more than just physical attraction. He writes all of them love letters that tell them not only how much they mean to him, but that he also feels that way about other women. It also says that he knows that all of them don't like him in that way, he just wanted them to know how important they are to him. He than spends the night delivering the letters and than walking home sadly. Unbeknownst to him, a certain love goddess was watching and felt sorry for him. She was touched by both his words in the letters and by his past actions. She decides to reward him and his future lovers by making sure that they all get together. She makes her own version of another god's creation (The Mask) and sends one to each of the women who he wrote a letter for. After each women reads their letter and are going to tell Izuku that they feel the same way about him. They find a package outside their doors that says it from Izuku. They open them and find a pink mask in each box. They feel their masks calling out to them, making them put it on and transforming them. The transformation doesn't change them physically or mentally, but it still gives them cartoony abilities and for some reason makes them ok with sharing Izuku. What will Izuku do when he finds out that not only all the women he loves, loves him to, but are all shockingly ok with sharing him? What would happen if the original Mask shows up to? What if a certain trickster God is more than pissed off about the copies of his Mask? Well it's up to you to answer these questions.**

 **Bonus points: 1. No futa.**

 **2\. Some of the women can be female Mask characters.**

 **3\. The main pairing is Izuku/Marked woman harem. (Can be large)**

 **6\. Inko Midoriya gets Masked.**

 **After Izuku gets accepted into U.A. He and Inko are told that for safety reasons, that all family members of students that live in the city have to move into apartments on U.A. property. That are not to far away from the students dorms. On Izuku's first day, Inko worried about how her son is doing decides to go for a walk to calm down. That and her new neighbors are all the beautiful mother's of the other students. Just as she realizes that her lust for other women is as strong as ever. She finds an old mask and takes it back with her. After having a early dinner together, Izuku tells Inko about the night classes for the adults and tells her that she should go. She smiles knowing that Izuku wants her to go so that she might meet someone. Just as it was getting dark, Inko remembers the mask she found and frowns about forgetting to show it to Izuku. She picks it up and looks at it, not noticing that she was slowly bringing it closer to her face. She puts it on and try as she might, she can't get it off and than she tranforms. Now feeling more powerful and seeing a lot of the women she met early going to the night classes. She decides to take her son's advice and goes. She also decides to thank her son by helping him get a couple of girlfriends. How many woman will Inko seduce? How many girls will she help get together with Izuku? Will she become a heroine to make her son proud of her? Well your the only one who can answer these questions.**

 **Bonus points: 1. No futa.**

 **2\. Even though the Mask powers only work at night. She used them to make herself look like she did when Izuku was a kid. (Now looking like that twenty four seven)**

 **3\. The main pairings are Izuku/harem and Inko/femharem. (Both can be large)**

 **7\. Himiko and her bloody Mask love.**

 **Himiko stops being a** **villain so she can get her hands on Izuku. Well, that was her plan, but the rest of the league of villains didn't like her leaving them to be with a hero. Now the half beaten to death young villainess finds herself dying in the middle of nowhere. Pissed off at the people she thought of as somewhat friends doing this to her. She tries to move her badly bleeding body to find help. What she does find is a old mask she almost trips over. She looks down at it and hears it call out to her, promising revenge, blood and love. Before she even realizes what she is doing, she has put the mask on her face. Now with the new powers given to her by the Mask she first goes to seduce Izuku. But watching from afar she sees that she is not the only woman that likes him. Deciding that killing all of them would only push Izuku away from her. She comes up with the idea to not just get everything she wants, but to also give Izuku a great gift. So she kidnaps both the girls she sees and thinks like Izuku and her ex-friends. She makes all of the girls a little bit more like her and makes sure they all feel about Izuku the same way she does. And to make sure they will listen to her, she tells them that her former friends here want nothing more but to Kil Izuku. She watches happy as they kill them and than takes them to find Izuku. What did Himiko do to the other girls to make them more like her? Will they kill the villains for the fun of it or only to protect Izuku? What will Izuku do when Himiko gives him a harem of women that he has been looking for, for days? Well only you can answer these questions.**

 **Bonus points: 1. This has to be a dark story with blood, mental torture, physical torture and death. (Death to villains only)**

 **2\. No futa.**

 **3\. The main pairing is Izuku Himiko/harem. (Can be large)**

 **8\. Peggy the reporter gets Masked.**

 **Peggy Brandt (The Mask) a young reporter that likes to help people more than getting the story. She also keeps a secret, that she is attracted to women. She especially likes heroines and heroines in training. One night after she got to interview Mt. Lady and had chickened out at asking her out. She finds a old mask while walking home and feels the need to put it on. After transforming she goes and finds Mt. Lady and sweeps her off her feet, than takes her new girlfriend home with her. Afterwards with Peggy still awake she thinks if one girlfriend is fun, than more would be even better. So she decides to make her own harem.** **Will Peggy secede to make her own harem? How many girls will be in it? Will anyone try to steal the Mask from her? Well it's up to you to answer these questions.**

 **Bonus points: 1. No futa.**

 **2\. If she runs into a villainess that she really likes she puts them through her own version of helping them.**

 **3\. The main pairing is Peggy/femharem. (Can be large)**

 **9\. Tonya Avery, welcome to My Hero Academia.**

 **Tonya Avery (Son of the Mask) is a woman who loves animation as much as she loves women. She secretly has girl crashes on animated women like Jessica Rabbit, Holli Would, Disney princess and a whole lot of anime girls. One night while marathoning My Hero Academia, she hears a knock on her door. When she opens it, all she finds is a old mask. She picks it up and it hypnotically glows, making her put it on. She tranforms into her dream come true, a living cartoon character. When she looks back at the show she decides to try to make her second dream a reality to. Pulling out a black toon hole out of her pocket and putting on the TV, she jumps through it and lands in the My Hero Academia world. To her surprise that not only does she still looks like a normal human, even though she has a green face, but other animated** **women live here as well. To her shock all of the animated women she likes and up falling for her almost as soon as they meet her. Giving her the chance to live her most secret dream of all, To have her own harem of animated women. Will she stay in this new world? Does the power of the Mask still only work at night? Does the Mask only works for her because she's human? Well only you can answer these questions.**

 **Bonus points: 1. No futa.**

 **2\. You can use any female animated character. (Must be human or mostly human)**

 **3\. The main pairing is Tonya/large femharem.**

 **10\. Tina Carlyle, The seductive Masked singer.**

 **Tina (The Mask) is a owner/singer of a new club for heroes and heroes in training. She holds a grand opening to celebrate the success of the latest sports festival. She especially takes a liking to the U.A. students, mostly the girls. She decides to have a little extra fun tonight and flirts with many of them during her soug. She looks around the whole time and absolutely loves the love sick steers she gets from the guys and girls. But sadly she goes home alone, wishing one of the ones that cought her eye was with her. She finds an old mask outside of her home and takes it inside with her. The next night just before she leaves her house. She sees a strange glow coming from the mask that makes her put it on. Now with her new powers she decides that she is tired of coming home alone. She than zooms off to her club to find her first of many future lovers. How many boyfriends, girlfriends or both will she have? Will she get attacked by villains because she supports heroes? What kind of performances will she do with the power of the Mask? Well only you can answer these questions.**

 **Bonus points: 1. No futa.**

 **2\. She likes to use seduction on villains.**

 **3\. The main pairing is Tina/harem, Tina/femharem or Tina/bi harem.**

 **Now** **as I promised. Here is the harems.**

 **Izuku Midoriya - Inko Midoriya, (sorry but yes she's in) Ochaco Uraraka, Momo Yaoyorozu, Toru Hagakure, Kyoka Jiro, Tsuyu Asui, Mina Ashido, Mei Hatsume, Himiko Toga, Camie Utsushimi, Nana Shimura, Emi Fukukado, Eri, (older) Fuyumi Todoroki, Ibara Shiozaki, Itsuka Kendo, Kaoruko Awata, Konko Haizono, Melissa Shield, Mitsuki Bakugo, Nejire Hado, Nemuri Kayama, Pony Tsunotori, Reiko Yanagi, Ryuko Tsuchikawa, Shino Sosaki, Tomoko Shiretoko, Yu Takeyama, Uwabami, Ryuko Tatsuma.**

 **Izukari Midoriya - Bibimi Kenranzaki, Cow Lady, Miu, Yu, Kazuho Haneyama, Kashiko Sekigai, Kinoko Komori, Kuin Hachisuka, Makoto Tsukauchi, Manami Aiba, Mika Jiro, Monika Kamiyasyiki, Rei Todoroki, Rumi Usagiyuma, Saiko Intelli, Setsuna Tokage, Sirius, Yui Kodai, Tamao Oguro, Tatami Nakagame, Yuyu Haya, Zookeeper, Lonette, Holli Would, (Cool World) Jessica Rabbit. (Who Farmed Roger Rabbit)**

 **And done! The next story I upload should be my Sekirei one. Also just in case it gets uploaded late I'll say it now.**

 **Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**

 **Well, until next time. Bye!**


	2. Izuku makes a deal with the Mask Part 2

**Izuku and The Mask. Part 2.**

 **Hey** **everybody! First I'd like to thank the 41 followers and the 39 people that have favrited this story. Now...**

 **"Bam"**

 **Izukari wearing the Mask** **pops up holding a large wooden mallet and looking down on the ground. "Sorry about that Meny, but I'm going to talk to the readers." She than looks at all of you with a smile.**

 **"Hi you guys and girls! especially the girls. Welcome to chapter 2 of Izuku-kun's and my story. The best part of this chapter is that all of you are going to know more about me! So I better get going. See you all later!" She than zooms off, leaving a dust cloud that forms into the word "Bye"**

 **I slowly get up while holding the back of my head.**

 **"Oww** **my head. Let's just get to the reviews and get this chapter started.** **"**

 **Killjoy funny man: Yes! This is a crossover with My Hero Academia and The Mask. Though it's more My Hero, their are going to be characters from The Mask comics, movies and cartoon in this story however.**

 **jdrussom66: Here you go. I hope you like it.**

 **TheCartoonist127: I hope this lives up.**

 **Whitetiger789: Looks like you get to see more, right now!**

 **Guest: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter to.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia, The Mask or any other cartoon characters that belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Chapter Warnings: Adult Language** **, Implied Shorta, Implied Yuri, Miner Gun Violence.**

"Talking."

(Thinking.)

 _"Singing."_

"sounds"

"Loud Sounds"

"VERY LOUD SOUNDS"

"ALL MIGHT'S BUFF FORM TALKING."

"Electronic Talking."

 **"Loud Electronic Talking."**

 **Special attacks, Locations and time of day.**

 **Dagobah** **Municipal** **Beach** **Park. Seven, thirty three in the evening.**

Izuku just blinked with a blush as he looks at Izukari. "I... uh... I like it?" He can't help but look her up and down at least once. (Is that what I look like if I was a girl. I feel weird to say it but, I look really cute as a girl.)

Izukari looks at Izuku with a pout and her hands on her hips. "Hey, don't say it like that." She than gives him a smirk and than spins in a mini tornado. She comes to a quick stop after two seconds and is now a bit different.

Izukari now has her hair straight that now stops at the top of her back, her full lips now have red lipstick and she is now wearing a black dress that shows a bit of her cleavage with black two inch heels.

Izukari still has a smirk on her face as she arches her back. Making her chest stick out more. "Can you at least tell me that if I look good or not Izuku-kun?"

Izuku's whole face blushes bright red, his jaw drops and hits the ground again and steam comes out of his ears. He quickly snaps out of it, shakes his head very quickly and than wipes away the little bit of drool from his lips. "S... sorry about that." He than gives her a pleading look. "I like the name you came up with, but can you stop... looking so sexy please? Seeing a girl version of me wearing a dress like that is... kind of odd."

Izukari giggles with her eyes closed. "he he he he he. Odd isn't the word you want to use, is it Izuku-kun?" She than gives him a big smile. "Don't worry, I'm just teasing you anyway." She than grabs the front of her dress with her right hand and pulls it off. She now has the same clothes from earlier on, her hair is back as it was and she is not wearing any lipstick. "Besides, I play for the same team as you do. If you know what I mean?"

Izuku tilts his head to the right as he looks at Izukari confusingly. "Play for the same team..." His eyes than widen in realization and his whole face blushes red. "Wait! You mean you like girls to?"

Izukari has a big grin on her face and puts her hands on her hips. "You better believe I do." Her grin than changes into a smaller smile. "Well it's not that hard to believe. I made a copy of your body for myself. I have your memories, Like the same things and I'm attracted to women just like you. I just choose to be female so I wouldn't be like your identical twin."

Izuku nods his head while holding his chin with his right hand. "I guess that makes sense." He than looks back up at Izukari when he remembers something. "Oh yeah. Wasn't there something else you wanted to tell me Izukari?"

Izukari looks at Izuku in confusion with her right eyebrow raised. "huh, but I told you..." Her eyes than widen in realization and she snaps her fingers on her right hand. "Oh yeah. You want to know about the other ability I have." She than gives him a smirk. "The one about you and I having a big family because of it, right?"

Izuku blushes as he nods his head. "Well... it is something you mentioned earlier. I would also like to know what this other ability is. Because I can do it to right? I mean, I have it along with the rest of your powers don't I?"

Isukari gives Izuku a smile and nods her head. "Yeah, you do. Infact, you have already used it. Well part of it anyway."

Izuku looks at Izukari with wide eyes and a green question mark floating above his head. "Wait, when did I do...?" The question mark disappears when realization fills in his eyes. "With my mom. So I used your other power on her." His eyes than fill with sadness and he looks down at the ground. "So it's your ability that makes her be in love with me and not just because she is?"

Izukari looks at Izuku in slight panic and waves her hands very quickly. "No no no no no no no. It doesn't really work like that." She stops waving her hands when he looks back up at her. "Ok, there is kind of a lot to explain, but I promise you that her feelings for you are her's and not because of my power."

Izuku looks at Izukari hopefully and nods his head. "Ok, I'm listening."

Izukari gives Izuku a smile and puts her hands on her hips. "Good! Now, first of, This power came from the last woman who wore me. It's her quirk that I absorbed into myself." She than raises her left hand and touches the heart tattoo on her cheek with her index finger. "It's also why you and I have these heart shaped marks." She than lowers her hand. "Now has for the name of this quirk." Her smile than becomes an embarrassed one. "She called it... Living A.B.O, O."

Izuku's eyes widen and sparkle in interest. "Wow. I've never heard of that quirk before. What does it do? How does it work? What does the A.B.O, O stand for?"

Izukari has a sweat drop on the back of her head as she looks into Izuku's joy filled eyes. (I should have known that would be his reaction. And I'm probably going to have similar ones of my own in the future.) "I'm going to tell you anyway, remember? Well it stands for, Living Alpha, Beta and Omega in One." She gets him looking at her in confusion with three green question marks floating above his head. "Well to answer your question about what it does." She gives him a smirk and puts her hands on her hips again. "It's basically a harem quirk."

Izuku blushes bright red and his jaw drops and hits the ground. "thud" He quickly shakes his head back to normal, but still has a red blush on his cheeks. "A harem quirk! But... but..." He than looks at Izukari with a small frown. "Wait! You said that Inko-chan loves me like how I love her. That it's not because of this power."

Izukari gives Izuku a frown of her own. "And it's not. Just let me explain how it works ok." She lets out a sigh, stops frowning and than continues. "uhh. Ok. It has three parts to it." She raises her right fist straight up and than extends her index finger. "First is the Omega part, which affects you and the person that you are attracted to and is attracted to you. It helps the two of you to not give a damn about anything else and go for what you both want, to be with each other. It just makes the feelings stronger, it does not make them fall in love with you. It happens when you kiss them."

Izuku let's out a relieved sigh and gives Izukari a smile. "uhh. Thank goodness for that." His eyes than turn into red hearts. "Inko-chan."

Izukari gives Izuku a smile. "he he he. I'm not finsh you know." She than extends her middle finger. "The Beta part is what makes it's a harem quirk. It makes you ok with having multiple lovers. It also effects your Lovers. It makes them more open about sharing you and makes a strong bond between them. How strong depends on the two of them, may it make them best friends, make them feel like family, make them friends with benefits or lovers as well."

Izuku looks at Izukari in surprise. "So this is what you meant by us having a big family. You and I are going to have multiple girlfriends. And some of my girlfriends might fall in love with each other?"

Izukari gives Izuku a smirk and shrugs her shoulders. "Like I said, it depends on the two. Both women would have to be bi and like each other in that way for if to happen. Besides, don't you think it's fair that you share them like how they are sharing you if it happens?"

Izuku smiles as he nods his head. "As long as I love them and they love me, than I'm more than ok doing anything that makes them happy." His smile than becomes a shy one. "I just find it crazy that I'm going to have more than one girlfriend." His shy smile than becomes a look of determination. "But I promise that no matter how many girlfriends I have in the future, that I will love all of them with all of my heart."

Izukari gives Izuku a big smile. "Ok mister mushy, last one." She than extends her ring finger. "The Alpha one... well this is were it gets weird." He than looks at her with his right eyebrow raised. "Well for you Izuku-kun it does only two things. It protects you and your lovers from all STDS and let's you control if your lovers get pregnant or not."

Izuku once again has a surprised look on his face. "Wow, really. That's incredible." He than tilts his head to the right in confusion. "But what did you mean by weird?"

Izukari rubs her right cheek with her right index finger and looks away from Izuku. "Well it's how it works with me." She than looks back at him. "And would have worked for you if you liked guys." Once again a green question mark floats above his head. "Well even though I'm a girl, I can actually get my girlfriend's pregnant." The "thud" of Izuku's jaw hitting the ground is than heard. "And you or I can get guys pregnant to."

Izuku picks his jaw off of the ground and looks at Izukari in complete shock. "But that's... it's... how!?"

Izukari gives Izuku a big smile and her hands behind her back. "Nether one of us are into men, so we don't need to worry about it." She than gives him another smirk. "Besides, we have other things to do. You have a beautiful woman to get back to." Her smile than becomes a snare. "And I have a bastard that makes your life a living hell to get rid of."

Izuku looks at Izukari in worry. "Get rid of them? But you made me promise you that I wouldn't just kill people. You can't and I won't let you kill any..." He cuts himself off and his eyes widen in realization. "Wait! I know who you are talking about! I know he puts me through hell almost every day, but you can't kill K..."

Izukari spins in a mini tornado that comes to a quick stop. She is now wearing a tight brown jacket that hugs her breasts, tight brown pants hugging her hips along with her butt, dark brown boots, a large brown with red hunter's hat and is holding a shotgun in her right hand. She is resting her left index finger against Izuku's lips. "Be vewy, vewy quiet." A dark smirk than forms on her face and her eyes turn into black skulls and crossbones. "I'm going to go hunt down Katsuki. hahahahaha." She than quickly runs off, leaving behind a skull shaped dust cloud.

Izuku blinks in shock for a few seconds before he snaps out of it. "Oh God. Izukari please don't! Come back!" He than quickly runs after her, leaving a few dust clouds that froms the word, CRAP!

 **A unknown street somewhere in Musutafu. Eight, five at night.**

Inko is walking down a sidewalk with a worried look on her face. "Izuku-kun! Where are you sweetie! Izuku-kun!" She looks around and only sees the few people around just looking at her and going on with their own business. (Oh where is he? I have a lot to ask him, but right now I just want to know if he is alright.)

"Good night Ms. Do you need some help?"

Inko stops and turns slightly in the direction of the male voice she heard.

Standing there is a man that's a few inches taller than her with peach skin, short brown hair, brown eyes and a slim body. He is wearing a black suit jacket with pants, a white button up shirt, black shoes and a black and white tie with odd patterns on it.

Inko fully turns around and looks up into the man's eyes hopefully. "Yes, have you seen my son? He's the same height as me, has dark green hair, dark green eyes and... his face is light green."

The man looks at her sadly and shakes his head. "Sorry, I haven't seen anyone with a green face. You should go tell the police. They'll help you find him."

Inko looks away from the man. "Well, he hasn't been gone for to long. He and I were about to have dinner together." A small blush than forms on her face. "He than told me something good happened and rushed out the door after saying that he would be back." She than looks back up at him. "I know that I should have just waited for him to come back, but I need to talk to him. And I'm worried about him."

The man gives her a small smile. "Than I hope you find your son Ms. Just don't stay out to long or your son will have to go looking for you. ha ha ha."

Inko gives the man a nod, turns around and walks away as she continues to call out Izuku's name.

The man than turns in the opposite direction and walks away as well. (I better get to my apartment. Milo is probably wondering where I am.)

 **Another part of Musutafu. Eight, five at night.**

Izuku is walking down a sidewalk as he is looking around. (How the heck did I lose her?) He let's out a sigh, lifts his left arm up in front of him, pushes up the jacket's sleeve with his other hand and looks down at the black digital watch on his wrist. Green words than scroll across the screen.

Face it kid. It's been over half an hour, Mr. Boom is probably six feet under by now.

Izuku glares down at the watch and takes it off. He holds it above his head in his right hand and than throws it down on the sidewalk. "tck" He than reaches inside of his jacket with his right hand and pulls out a large wooden mallet. He holds it in both hands while raising it above his head and glaring down at the watch.

The watch jumps off of the ground in fear as a silent scream scrolls across it's screen.

Aaaaaahhhhhh!

Izuku than slams the mallet down hard on to the watch. "Bam" He than moves the mallet out of the way and sees a watch shaped hole left in the sidewalk. "Smartass watch." He than rest the mallet on his right shoulder and looks ahead of him determinedly. (No. I can find Izukari before it's too late and...)

"uhh. Scared away another one."

Izuku blinks in confusion and than looks across the street to where the sad sounding female voice came from.

Standing outside of the bar she just walked out of is a beautiful thirty seven year old woman. She is looking down at the ground with a slightly sad look on her face.

The woman stands five feet, seven inches tall with peach skin, ash blonde spikey hair, small red eyes and thin lips. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, D-cup breasts, slim waistline, curvy hips, curvy butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a red sleeveless dress that stops just below her knees, it also shows off some of her cleavage and red two inch heels. She also has a black purse with it's strap over her left shoulder.

Izuku drops the mallet as his eyes pop out of his head and a loud "Awooga" can be heard. His eyes than go back in his head, now with dark green hearts in them and a smile on his face. "Katsuki will be alright." He than quickly runs across the street.

The woman than reaches into her purse and pulls out a phone. (Well I better call for a taxi and get home. Another date ended before it even can begin.) The sad look on her face than becomes a deep frown. (That guy was a jackass anyway. I can't believe he asked me what's my cup size!) Her left hand than tightens into a fist.

Izuku comes to a sudden stop, standing to the woman's right. His body wobbles back and forth a little bit because of the sudden stop. When his body stops moving, he tries to get the woman's attention. "Um. Excuse me Ms."

The woman than quickly turns her head to Izuku with the glare still on her face. "What the hell do you want!?" Her glare changes into a confused look and she has to look down slightly to look into his eyes.

Izuku finches when she yelled at him, but he gives her a smile in return. "Sorry I don't mean to bother you. I just heard you from across the street and saw the sad look on your face. I was just wondering if you're ok." His smile changes into a slightly sad one. "But I'll leave you alone if you want."

The woman fully turns to Izuku and looks at him apologetically. "No I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you young man. I just had a bad date, that's all." She than looks him up and down. (hmm. He's kind of cute for a short guy. But why does he look kind of familiar?)

Izuku's smile than becomes a hopeful one. "Well maybe I can help save the night. Can I buy you a drink?" He can't help but look her up and down at least once. (Man that red dress looks good on her.) He than looks into her eyes. (And she is really pretty... but why do I feel like I know her?)

The woman than gives him a smirk and puts her hands on her hips. "Save the night huh. Can you even have a drink shorty?"

Izuku blushes while rubbing the back of his head with his right hand. "Well no, but I can still buy you one Ms..." His eyes than widen in realization. "Wait. Mit... Mrs. Bakugo! Is it really you?"

Ms. Bakugo than leans forward a little bit to get a better look at Izuku's face. "So you know me? That's why you look so familiar." She than frowns slightly. "But where have we met..." She than leans back up straight with a surprised look on her face. "Izuku! Oh wow, it is you." She than gives him a smile and puts her hands on his shoulders. "Just look at how big and handsome you've become."

Izuku looks up at Ms. Bakugo with a smile and a blush on his cheeks. "Thank you, and you're just as pretty as I remember you."

Ms. Bakugo than gives Izuku a smirk. "Well haven't you grown up into a flirt. Definitely different than how I remember you." Her eyes than widen in realization. "My God, it's been ten years since I've seen you. Ten years since... well, Katsuki never really told me what happened between you two."

Izuku let's out a sad sigh and looks away from Ms. Bakugo. "uhh. It's kind of a long story. To tell you the truth, I'm still not sure what it is I did wrong."

Ms. Bakugo frowns at the sad look she sees on Izuku's face. (So even Izuku doesn't know. It's probably something he did that Katsuki took the wrong way. Damnit! Why does my son have to be such a moron sometimes? I'll have to have a word with him tomorrow.) She than raises her right eyebrow as she looks at his face. (Anyway, I thought Izuku was quirkless? But he has to have one with his face all green like that. And what's with the heart tattoo on his cheek?) She than looks him up and down and a small smirk forms on her face. (Screw going home. I'm going to have some fun tonight. Even if it's just catching up with Izuku. I wonder if he still wants to be a hero?) She than lightly grabs his left hand with her right. This makes him look back up at her in curiosity. "Hey Izuku, since it's not to late, do you mind spending some time with me?"

Izuku blushes again as he gives Ms. Bakugo a smile. "I would love to. I mean, what straight guy or some women be crazy enough to say no to spending more time with someone like you?"

Ms. Bakugo than turns around and lightly pulls Izuku down the sidewalk. The smirk on her face gets a bit bigger. "Come on you little flirt. I know a place that we can go that won't give you to much trouble to get in." She than looks down at him. "Besides, you promised to buy me a drink, remember?"

As the two are walking, two small six inch figures pop out of nowhere and grab on to Izuku's right hand. They than pull it back, making it stretch out two feet behind Izuku. Izuku's hand than puts his fingers together and makes it look like a face. It looks back and forth between the two figures and than moves it's thumb up and down to talk to them. Izuku's voice whispering is what's heard from it. "What are you two doing here?"

The two small figures look just like Izuku, but with his normal face and each wearing different clothes. Both have other differences as well.

The one on the hand's left side is wearing a red button up shirt, black dress pants and shiny blood red shoes. He has red eyes, two black horns on the sides of his forehead, they bend so the tips stick upward, a pair of big, black bat like wings on his back, they are sticking out of two slits in the back of his shirt, a long, skinny two foot long red tail that sticks out of the top of his pants and has a spade shaped tip at the end. He also has a crimson five foot long pitchfork strapped across his back.

The one on the right is wearing a gold button up shirt, white dress pants and golden shoes. He has gold eyes, a golden halo floating above his head and two big bird like wings on his back with white feathers. They are sticking out of slits in the back of his shirt. He also has a golden sword strapped to his left hip.

Devil Izuku looks at Izuku's hand with a smirk. "Technically, this is the first time for us to be anywhere. But more importantly." He than looks at Ms. Bakugo and his eyes turn into beating hearts. "Thanks to the mask, you are taking Mitsuki-chan out for a drink. Katsuki's mom has always been hot. She was the first woman that ever made you feel funny in a good way." The smirk on his face widens slightly. "And you know what that funny feeling means now."

Izuku's hand turns to look at Mitsuki and nods. "Yeah. Back than, I aways liked looking up at her, being near her those few times when I want over to Katsuki's house. I even remember wanting her to kiss me on the cheek like Inko-chan does. At least I understand what it is I feel about her now."

Devil Izuku licks his lips as he keeps his eyes on Mitsuki. "And what you can do about it."

Angel Izuku looks at Devil Izuku with a frown. "And you acting like that is why I'm here. I'm not going to let you talk Izuku into doing something that he will regret for the rest of his life. And stop looking at Mitsuki-chan..." He than blushes in embarrassment. "I mean, Ms. Bakugo like that. She's a married woman."

Devil Izuku crosses his arms over his chest and gives Angel Izuku a deadpan look. "Two things my angelic brother. One, don't you hear what Mitsuki-chan said? She just had a bad date, so I think it's up to Izuku to make sure she has at least some fun tonight. Two..." He than gives him a smirk. "It's just catching up with her that's all. But, if it leads to the two of them having... fun, than I don't see anything wrong with it."

Angel Izuku crosses his arms over his chest and rolls his eyes. "Of course you'd see nothing wrong with it." He than looks at Devil Izuku with a glare. "Of course I heard what Mit... Ms. Bakugo said. Just because she had a bad date with her husband, does not mean Izuku should use that to make out with her."

Izuku's hand looks like it's frowning as it turns back to Devil Izuku. "And I wouldn't do that to her. I just want to talk to her, that's all. I don't want to do something that would jeopardize her marriage. Besides, Katsuki would kill me."

Angel Izuku than looks at Izuku's hand. "And speaking about that, don't you think you're forgetting about some important things Izuku."

Izuku's hand turns to Angel Izuku and tilts to the right in confusion. "huh? What do you mean?"

Angel Izuku raises his right arm and points over his shoulder with his thumb. "You got to find Izukari and stop her from killing Katsuki." He than looks at it sadly. "We're apart of you, so I know how you feel about the one who... makes your life a living hell the worst. So if you don't want to stop her because it's the right thing to do. At least do it for Ms. Bakugo's sake."

Devil Izuku puts his hands on his hips and rolls his eyes. "Izuku? Didn't you say so yourself that he'll be fine. Besides, I think we have enough time to talk a little bit with Mitsuki-chan."

Angel Izuku gives Devil Izuku a glare before looking back at Izuku's hand. "And remember that you promised your mom that you would be right back to..." He than has a small blush on his cheeks. "Finish what you started."

Devil Izuku gets in between Angel Izuku and Izuku's hand. He puts his right arm around Angel Izuku's right shoulder and makes sure the hand is turned to him. "Now gentlemen, listen to me." He than gives them a smirk. "Katsuki will be ok. We'll find Izukari and don't worry. It's not that late, so Izuku as plenty of time to catch up with Mitsuki-chan. Than he can go home and give yummy mommy some... "The smirk on his face than widens. "T... L... C..." He than nods his head towards Mitsuki. "Besides, wasn't it Mitsuki-chan the one who said that she wants to catch up with Izuku."

Both Izuku's hand and Angel Izuku turn to look up at Mitsuki. But they can't help but look down as the sway of her hips catches their attention.

Devil Izuku smiles as he watches Izuku's hand move along with the sway of Mitsuki's hips. His smile widens when he looks at Angel Izuku's reaction.

Angel Izuku's whole face is blushing bright red and his eyes have turned into golden beating hearts. He turns his head slightly to Devil Izuku with keeping his eyes on Mitsuki's swaying hips. "Ok, I'm willing to agree with you. But what if Izuku's harem quirk works on her?"

Izuku's hand keeps up with the movements of Mitsuki's hips. "Yeah, he's right. What would I do if my quirk makes her like me?"

Devil Izuku shakes his head with his eyes closed. "Aren't you forgetting what Izukari told you?" He than opens his eyes. "It will only work if the two of you have a connection. Though I do hope it's exactly what happens." His smile becomes a smirk. "I mean besides her being so sexy, what better way to get revenge on Katsuki. He could say any load of crap to you Izuku, but even if you don't say it to his face. You can be like. Yeah, but I'm dating your mom."

The main Izuku who is talking to Mitsuki, has to slightly turn his head away from her to hide the smirk that has formed on his face.

Angel Izuku eyes are still golden hearts as he now has a slightly sad look on his face. "But what about Mr. Bakugo? Izuku can't become a homewrecker just because Mit... Mrs Bakugo is beautiful and to get back at Katsuki."

Devil Izuku let's out a chuckle with a playful gleam in his eyes. "ha ha ha ha. So you two haven't noticed it yet." Both Izuku's hand and Angel Izuku look at him in confusion. Izuku's hand is slightly tilted to the right with a green question mark floating above it. "It seems we don't have to worry about Mr. Bakugo. Mitsuki-chan isn't wearing a wedding ring."

Angel Izuku has a surprised look on his face, while Izuku's hand has it's thumb dropped down in shock. Both of them than look at Mitsuki's hands and see that it is true.

Izuku's hand is the first to snap out of it's shock. "So... she was on a date with someone else, and not her husband? But... what happened between the two of them?"

Devil Izuku smiles as he now watches the sway of Mitsuki's hips. "You can ask her when we get to where she's taking us. I say we just enjoy catching up with Mitsuki-chan, find Izukari later and than go home to end the night with Inko-chan."

Angel Izuku nods his head with a small smile. "You know what? I agree with him." He than looks up into the night sky. "I just hope Izukari hasn't done anything bad."

 **In a different part of Musutafu. Eight, five at night.**

Izukari, who is still wearing her hunting clothes and holding her shotgun in her right hand, is walking down the sidewalk. She comes to a stop at an entrance to a alleyway and angrily looks around. "Damn it. I have no idea where that bastard is." She pouts as she puts her left hand on her hip. "Though I shouldn't be surprised. Izuku hasn't been friends with him in a ten years. Hell, the only place Izuku's memories know about is Katsuki's house and..." Her eyes than open wide in realization. She than starts to shake in anger, her face turns red and steam comes out of her ears. "God damnit!" She than throws the shotgun down the alleyway.

"tump"

"Bang"

Izukari looks down the alleyway at hearing the sound of the gun shot. He head is suddenly knocked back, making her bend her upper body backwards. The hat falls off of her head and lands in the street. She than springs her upper body back up with a "bong" and is holding two bullets between her teeth. "Well that was close." She than spits them out into the alleyway.

The billets fly quickly through the air as if they were shot out of the shotgun again.

"Bang"

"Squeak"

Izukari grimaces at seeing the now dead rat she just accidentally shot. "Ooohhh. Sorry about that buddy." Her grimace than changes into a smirk. "But you aren't going to be the only dead rat tonight." She than spins in a mini twister for a few seconds before coming to a sudden stop.

Izukari is now wearing a old black jacket that's unzipped, a tight brown shirt under it that shows off her stomach, brown fingerless gloves, tight black pants that are ripped at the bottom of the legs, brown mud covered boots and a hockey mask on her face. She is also holding a chainsaw with both hands.

Izukari than lifts the chainsaw a little bit higher. "Ready or not Katsuki. Because here I come." She than throws her head back. "Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

"crash"

Izukari looks in the direction of the sound of breaking glass. (What the... glass? It kind of sounded like someone broke a window. But that means someone probably broke into some store.) She than let's out a sigh as she throws the chainsaw down the alleyway. "uhh. Damn you Izuku and your desire to be a hero that I share with you." She than pulls her clothes and mask off, showing that she is wearing the clothes she had on the beach again. (Katsuki can wait. I should really check that out first.) She than quickly dashes down the sidewalk.

 **In another part of Musutafu. Eight, thirty five at night.**

Inko is still walking around and calling out with a slightly worried look on her face. "Izuku-kun! Izuku-kun!" She is so focused on finding him that she didn't notice that seven men are following her.

The seven men all have dark smiles on their faces as they follow a few feet behind Inko. But unnoticed by all of them across the street is a teen girl watching them.

The fourteen year old girl stands five feet, three inches tall with peach skin, ash blonde hair tied into two messy buns on the sides of her head, she also as two bangs framing her face, yellow eyes with slited pupils and thin lips. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, mid C-cup breasts, slim waistline, curvy hips, curvy butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a blue school girl's uniform with a very short skirt, it stops at the top of her thighs, a ten button up sweater over her shirt, it's about a size to big for her, a red scarf tied above her chest, black knee high socks and brown dress shoes with one inch heels.

The girl tilts her head slightly to the right as she watches them. (Well this is different. Not only is this red riding hood a bit older than usual, but she's also wearing white. She also has seven wolfs following her.) She than has a smile smile on her face. (This could be fun.) She than follows them, but stays on the other side of the street. She makes sure every now and again that none of the men notice her. However, she makes sure to stay across from Inko so she can see her face. Soon a small blush forms on her cheeks. (hmm. You know? Even though she's probably older than me, she's really cute. These pretty big green eyes of hers, they just make her so adorable. Oh age difference be damned. I want to be friends with her.) She than starts to lightly skip and quietly sing to herself.

 _"Hey there Ms. white riding hood."_

 _" You sure are looking good."_

 _"You're everything a big bad wolf could want."_

 _"Hey there Ms. white riding hood."_

 _"I don't think that you should."_

 _"Be walking down these dark streets alone."_

 _""What big eyes you have."_

 _"The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad."_

 _"So just to see that you don't get chased."_

 _"I ought to walk with you for a ways."_

 _"What full lips you have."_

" _They're sure to lure someone bad."_

 _""So until you can get back to your place."_

 _"I think you ought to walk with me to be safe."_

 _"I'm going to keep my sheep suit on."_

 _"Till I'm sure that you've been shown."_

 _"That I can be trusted, walking with you alone."_

 _"Hey there Ms. white riding hood."_

 _"I'd like to hold you if I could."_

 _"But you might think I'm a big bad wolf, so I won't."_

 _"What a bid heart I have."_

 _"The better to love you with."_

 _"Ms. white riding hood."_

 _"Even bad wolves can be good."_

 _"I'll try to keep satisfied."_

 _"Just walking close by your side."_

 _"Maybe you'll see things my way."_

 _"Before we get back to your place."_

 _"Hey there Ms. white riding hood."_

 _"You sure are looking good."_

 _"You're everything a big bad wolf w_

 _could want."_

The girl than raises her right fist in front of her lips and let's out a giggle. "he he he he. Yes tonight's going to be fun." She still keeps her eyes on Inko and the blush on her cheeks darken, as her smile widens. This shows that she has longer than normal K9 teeth. "Very fun."

 **To be continued.**

 **I. Am. Sorry! This shouldn't have took so long. But I finally finished this chapter and hope that all of you enjoyed it. The next update is going to be the second chapter to my Sekirei story. But before you go. I right now have a poll going on that you can find on my profile. (On only) Now it has nothing to do with any of my currently on going stories. It's for a new series like my, Pink Lemon Stories, Yellow Lemon Stories, Red Lemon Stories, (Coming soon) Green Lemon Stories, (Coming soon) A Teen in Toontown, A Man in Toontown, (Coming soon) A Woman in Toontown, (Coming soon) A Anime and Toon in Love (Coming soon) and Disney: The Yuri Remake. (Coming soon) This new story is going to be called, Pink Lemon Crossovers: Animated version. It's a series of short to long stories about two female animated characters from different shows, movies and videogames meeting, falling in love and ending with a lemon between the two. Right now there are one hundred different couples two vote for and you all can each vote for up to twenty five of them. So if you're interested in seeing a story or stories staring one or more of the couples in the poll, than please vote.**

 **Well that's all for now, until next time. Bye!**


End file.
